In An Alleyway
by A. G. Moria
Summary: It was a dark night when Stein dragged Spirit away from a bar. Spirit then learns that when a co-worker takes you into a dark alleyway and wants to screw you; it's best not to ask any sort of questions. Or make too much noise while you're at it.


**My first Soul Eater fic. Probably not my last either but here's this one for now.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"H- hey! What the hell"?! Spirit complained when he was roughly grabbed and dragged out of the bar he had currently been drinking at.

"The drunken bastards in there were about to begin a loud, meaningless fight, which you would be most likely to be involved with". Stein explained.

Tch… What the hell does he take him for? Some sort of dumbass neanderthal that needs to take part in bar fights. He normally never get involved in such things... Unless of course he was that drunk.

"You take the fun out of everything, you know that right"? He mumbled childishly.

Stein said nothing and continued walking.

"What do you care anyhow? So what if I'd get into a bar fight"? Spirit asked him.

He sighed, "Because I would most likely have to drag your drunken ass back to your house". He answered firmly.

Spirit glared at him. "Oi! I'm not even drunk! But I could be if you wouldn't have dragged me out"! He argued.

Stein simply continued walking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you"!

"I don't care". The man said, shrugging. Spirit gave him a disbelieving look.

"You don't care, are you sure"?

Stein shrugged again.

"Eh, you care, but you're just too stubborn to admit it. But if you showed it openly it'd make me wonder if you were up to something..." I joked.

"Well, if I did that then you'd be the first to know". He retorted sarcastically.

"Are you calling me stupid"!?

"Excellent observation. You're getting better at this, Spirit".

"Smart-mouth bastard…"! He cursed.

There was just something about this guy that ticked something inside of Spirit off. He always acted like he was better than him. He made the weapon look like a complete idiot sometimes and other times he made him his freakin' experiment. And he always stares at him with that serious expression. Does it go any deeper than that though?

"Did you stop walking for any particular reason, Spirit"? Stein asked rhetorically.

Apparently, he had stopped walking while he was caught up in his thoughts.

"Nah, I was just thinking about something".

"I guess you're incapable of doing that and walking at the same time".

"Shut up, you freakin' asshole"! He yelled.

Damn, he just always knew how to get Spirit's blood boiling! Maybe it's because they were opposites when you think about it... Stein's quiet, Spirit's loud. One's calm, the other a bit reckless.

But then again, don't opposites attract? Spirit didn't quite see the logic in that though. If you have nothing in common, all you can do is argue a lot. He wished he would have thought of that little epiphany a while ago.

"Tch, well whatever. I think I'm gonna head home now". Spirit said.

"You think you can actually make it without passing out in an alleyway"? Stein asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Pfftt! I'm not even drunk; I'm barely hazed". The redhead snorted.

There was a short silence before the weapon decided that that meant it was time to leave. He had barely made a step in the other direction before his wrist was grabbed rather harshly.

''W- What the hell, man"?! He questioned the offender.

"What a shame. This would be easier if you intoxicated. Oh well". Before Spirit could manage to ask what he meant he was thrown against the wall of the alley.

Spirit only was able to get out a surprised, "What-"?!

Then Stein did something that was so rare, Spirit had to blink to make sure it was there. Stein smirked. But it wasn't a happy smirk; it looked a bit too dastardly to be that.

Spirit felt that his wrists were still in the other man's grasp, so he tried to wriggle away. Those movements only made Stein tighten his grip. The redhead was trapped, with another man's body pressing his up against the alley wall.

"Um, hey, Stein, what... What the fuck are ya' doing"!? He shouted. His voice was tinted with light worry.

He received no answer. That was until Stein brought his mouth up to Spirit's right ear. His hot breath blew onto to it and Spirit bit his bottom lip to suppress a light moan.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you"? He whispered seductively. He then used his tongue to trace along the sensitive skin.

"Ahhh"! Spirit cried out as he felt Stein's wet muscles trace lines along the side of his neck.

Stein's hands had snaked their way down to his abdomen and were slowly starting to ease the other man out of his coat. But the weapon wasn't going to be that easy to get.

The redhead backed up against the wall quickly landing with a thud, stopping the other's motions. He hadn't even noticed how his own heartbeat had sped up so rapidly. But was it out of fear or anticipation?

Of course, Stein hadn't been stopped for long. One of his hands slipped itself under Spirit's shirt and began to roam over his toned chest. Out of instinct, Spirit's hand lunged forward and grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing"?! He demanded.

"Is it so hard for and idiot like you to understand? At this damn point, I'd thought it would've been a little bit too obvious of what my intentions were". Stein scoffed at him.

"Yeah well, this isn't something that happens every other day! I'd like to know why you're about to do me in an alley"!? The weapon protested. Seriously, has this guy ever heard of a freakin' bed?

"Do you really need an explanation"?

"Yes, dammit"! Fuck it… There was that evil smirk again. You know maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"It's simple, I wanted to take you. I was pretty sure you'd be drunk by now but I suppose I can compromise..." The conniving man explained.

"You were planning to rape me"?! Spirit yelled rather loudly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could put it that way if you want to".

Just his freakin' luck. Spirit was about to be screwed senseless in an alley, and he had no say in the matter either. On the other hand, he was about to be screwed by Stein of all people. So should he be flattered or scared?

Before Spirit could finish rationalizing the situation in his mind, he felt those hands trying to undress him again.

"W- Wait just a s- second"! But before he could finish, he had already been stripped of his leather jacket. Then those hands continued to slip themselves under his shirt.

Spirit let out a low grunt as he felt the other man's hands trace along his muscles in stitch like patterns. It felt so freaking good. When was the last time he had kinky sex like this?

"Nnnhh... Steeiiinn"! Spirit moaned as the other man teased his sensitive nipples. Even though his eyes were closed, he could just see Stein smirking.

His mouth moved to the redhead's neck and he bit down roughly on his collarbone. Spirit was so distracted by him ravishing his neck, that he hadn't noticed him slipping his thin shirt off of him.

Stein gently licked around the red mark placed on the weapon's neck, sending shivers coursing through his body.

"Ahh"! He cried out when Stein's hand brushed over his clothed member.

"Seems like you're really enjoying this". He commented smugly. Spirit glared at him.

"Fuck you"! He spat.

"With pleasure". That was the only warning before he roughly squeezed Spirit's cock. Said redhead let out a muffled scream and Stein only started to knead in that specific area.

"I hope you'll try to be a bit quieter. As nice as it would be to hear you yell and groan, we wouldn't want anyone to see this now would we"? Spirit nodded and bit his lower lip to prevent any noise from escaping.

"Hmm... I didn't think you would be so submissive for me".

"You're such a dick, you know that"?

"That's the wrong choice of words in your case".

Spirit had a sharp intake of breath as Stein unzipped his skin-tight pants. Slowly, and teasingly he pulled down all clothes from his waist down. The only thing left covering the weapon was his thin shirt.

"S- Stein"! He groaned as said man caused friction between their lengths. The fucking tease...

All Spirit could hear was the sound of a zipper and immediately his body tensed. Stein grabbed his hips and firmly pushed the redhead up against the wall.

There was no warning, no comforting gesture before Stein fully sheathed himself in one thrust. Spirit bit down so hard that a small trickle of blood dripped off his chin.

After a minute or so, the weapon had to slightly adjust to the pain before the other man slammed into him again. He gripped Stein's shoulders to keep himself standing. At this rate, he was sure his legs would give out at any minute.

As he continued his thrusts, the heat inside of Spirit was begging to be released. But at the moment all there was, was pain. Until he found that wonderful bundle of nerves.

"Gahh"! He screamed aloud. Stein noticed the effect it had and hit my prostate with amazing strength and accuracy. Soon pleasure swept away most of the pain as he hit that spot dead on.

Spirit could tell that he was getting impatient when he let out a low growl in the back of his throat. Stein grabbed the weapon's hardened cock and began pumping speedily.

The fast rhythm of his thrusts and the hand job became too much to bear. The pleasure and heat exploded out of him in one, quick burst. Spirit let out a choked yell of ecstasy before relaxing his muscles entirely.

Soon after he followed suit, when he felt Stein's hot seed spill into him. Then finally, Stein retracted out of him and released his grip on him. Spirit had to lean against the wall for support.

"Well, are you satisfied"? The weapon asked between pants. He was trying to sound annoyed, while at the same desperately time trying to catch his breath.

"Very," Stein answered. His voice was still monotonous and hadn't faltered at all. Spirit sighed. Not even sex could make this guy lose his cool.

The redhead mumbled a few curses under his breath and muttered, "Well see you tomorrow, asshole". He reached down to grab his discarded pants. But before he could, Stein grabbed his wrist and lifted him up to eye level.

"What?! I thought you were satisfied"! He screeched angrily.

He smirked once again, even though it was still small it kind of creepy. What really scared Spirit was that hungry, predatory look in his eyes. The weapon felt like the prey being that was caught within his hunter's grasp.

"I'm not finished just yet". Stein said. Spirit gulped. He was in an alley, in all his naked glory, with a normally stoic, intellectual man.

God, he wished that he was drunk at that moment. He really hoped that "I'm too freakin' sore," will work for work tomorrow. Hell, he just hoped that he'll be able to walk straight come tomorrow. And he hoped that snickering that he heard from behind the wall was just his screwed up imagination.


End file.
